


Regular Show: More Than Friends (Part 1)

by orphan_account



Category: Regular Show
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Love, MARGARET - Freeform, MORDECAI - Freeform, Mordecai/Margaret - Freeform, Regular Show - Freeform, Romance, benson - Freeform, girl rigby, male eileen, male/female - Freeform, morby, morby romance, mordecai x rigby, mordecai x rigby romance, mordecai/rigby - Freeform, mordecai/rigby romance, mordecaisgirl, regular show eugene, regular show female rigby, regular show gender bent, regular show love, regular show mordecai, regular show mordecai/rigby, regular show relationships, regular show rigby, regular show romance, rigby - Freeform, rigby/eileen - Freeform, rigby/eugene, skips - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this Morby fanfic, a female version of Rigby struggles with her emerging feelings for her best friend, Mordecai...who's dating Margaret. Will she tell him the truth or keep her feelings a secret? And does he feel the same? </p><p>(I wanted to experiment with a friendship-gender-dynamic switch: in a lot of Morby fanfics and fan-art, Rigby gives birth to Mordecai's children which really isn't biologically possible, so I decided to switch the genders up. That way in Part 2 of the story, they can biologically raise a family together which is cute, cute, cute. If you want a gay Morby fanfiction, I'm working on a separate one of those right now, but I worked pretty hard on this one, so at least give it a shot. For anyone who thinks I'm being too hetero-normative, there's an entire disclaimer about this at the beginning of Chapter 1. Anyway, PLEASE READ my story! Thanks!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> AU/Disclaimer (sorry this is so long, please by all means skip ahead to Chapter 1)
> 
> Okay, so obviously as a Morby-shipper, I am 100% okay with gay relationships (my best friend IRL is a lesbian, so I mean, duh). But, as I’ve noticed in the Morby-ship community, people often write fanfics and create fan-art that makes Mordecai and Rigby parents. That’s pretty cute, but one problem – that’s not biologically possible on so many levels.  
> Okay, so I can accept species mixing in the Regular Show universe. Margaret’s mom is a robin and her dad is a human, so obviously this is something that is possible in that world. So, I can ignore the inaccuracy of a blue jay and a raccoon having children together. What I cannot look past is two males having a child together through natural conception. Can two men (or women, or anything) raise a child together? Hell yeah! But it’s biologically impossible. I mean, come on, sexual organs just…don’t work that way. And as weird as the RS universe gets, it just doesn’t get that weird.  
> However, I do like the idea of Mordecai and Rigby biologically conceiving children together. In the Morby family fantasies, Mordecai impregnates Rigby. Rigby has the babies, and he kinda becomes the ‘mom’ of the family. So, in my fanfiction I made a few gender swaps, one big one – Rigby. In this story, Mordecai and Rigby have still been best friends since childhood, they have the same job at the park, same personalities, they’re still 23, and Mordecai is still a guy…but Rigby is a girl. And I’m still calling Rigby Rigby because I feel like that name is basically gender-neutral. Eileen is gender-swapped too, into Eugene, just because if I had to keep her as a girl I’d have to explain their sexualities, blah, blah, blah, etc., plus Eileen as a guy is just too adorable.  
> So, once again, I am cool with Mordecai x Rigby as guys, In fact, this is only my second Morby fanfic. In my first one, they are still both guys. I just wanted to make this one so that they’d biologically be able to conceive children, plus I kinda wanted to see how their friendship dynamic would switch if one of them was the opposite sex.  
> Please do not complain that I’m being homophobic. This is part one of the fanfic, and in part two you’ll see why I needed to switch the genders in order to be biologically accurate in the case of a Morby family. If you want a gay Morby fanfic, I’m working on my other one and there are a lot others out there too. But just give mine a chance before you turn away. Maybe you’ll like it.  
> Also: I watch RS pretty much all the time and have a ton of fan-gear from it (the amount of money I’ve spent on Regular Show is very concerning), so I put a lot of effort into making sure my writing is as accurate and in character as it can get. I have such trouble finding good Morby fanfics that are actually in character and/or aren’t just weird porn, so I hope that mine are ones that you can appreciate. However, if you do think anything is out of character, please remember the gender-switch means a dynamic shift too, so it may seem a bit different at first.  
> Please enjoy, rate, comment, and feel free to critique politely, but not hate, please. I have feelings.  
> CJ

**Chapter 1**

 

Mordecai and Rigby had been best friends since childhood, and through thick and thin they stayed together. Usually boy-girl friendships fell apart at some point because of hidden feelings or conflict, but the two of them never had that problem. Despite the fact that Mordecai was a guy and Rigby was a girl, neither had ever been into the other, and that’s what had been holding the friendship together for so long – they cared about each other without being romantically _involved_ with each other. It was a perfect friendship.

         Well…for the _most_ part.

         Now they were 23 and working together at the park as groundskeepers, a job that Mordecai got for them. Rigby was too lazy to even fill-out her own application, which she let her best friend do for her instead. Rigby had also been too lazy to go to college or even finish high school, unlike Mordecai who went to art school, but then again he _did_ end up dropping out anyway.

         Just like the job situation, Rigby had found herself relying on Mordecai for a long time. Sure, whenever they decided to skip out on work to slack off it was Rigby who initiated, but when it came to their responsibilities or if they were stuck in a potentially dangerous situation, it was Mordecai to the rescue. The older they got, the more Rigby realized that she really and truly needed him, and that may have lead to some… _confusing_ feelings for the female raccoon. Confusing feelings that she may or may not have had since even before _high school_.

         Lately, whenever Mordecai talked about his crush on Margaret, Rigby felt irritated, maybe even a little jealous. Jealous as a _friend_. Maybe. Either way, she didn’t like it. And that was exactly the situation in that moment, while they worked on their daily chores at the park where they worked.

         “Dude, I’m finally gonna ask Margaret out,” said Mordecai, as he and Rigby raked leaves in the yard.

         “Yeah, right.”

         “What do you mean?”

         Rigby grinned smugly. She might have been a little, _weirdly_ jealous of Margaret for getting Mordecai’s attention, but the one thing she’d never have to actually worry about was him dating her. The blue jay was always too nervous to ask her out.

         “You always _say_ you’re going to ask her out, but you’re too scared.”

         Mordecai dropped his rake and crossed his arms. “ _Hmm. Hmm_. Oh yeah? Well, I’m gonna ask her out next time we’re at the coffee shop.”

         “Whatever,” said Rigby, still smirking.

         Mordecai picked back up his rake. “Whatever, Rigby, at least I actually have experience.”

         Rigby dropped her rake, angrily. “Hey, shut up!”

         “Dude, I’ve known you since we were kids, you haven’t dated one guy! I don’t think you’ve even had one crush.”

         “Yeah, well at least I can _talk_ to guys! You can’t even talk to Margaret!”

         “Whatever,” said Mordecai, still laughing.

         The truth was, over the years Rigby had gotten small crushes on guys, but barely anyone asked her out, because they always assumed she already had a boyfriend: _Mordecai_. They spent so much time together that it was often hard to determine whether they were friends or something more. A few different people had pointed it out to Rigby in the past, but she had always blushed and profusely denied that anything was happening between they two of them…because nothing _was_ , and Rigby didn’t see Mordecai as anything other than her best friend. But was that entirely true?

         “You should just date Eugene,” said Mordecai, raking leaves.

         “Margaret’s friend?” exclaimed Rigby. “No way!”

         “Aw, why not?” laughed Mordecai. “Then we could double date, and I think he likes you!”

         “Shut up!”

         “Aw, come on Rigby, you’d make a cute couple.”

         “ _STOP TALKING!_ ” shouted Rigby, punching Mordecai repeatedly, which didn’t affect him at all. The blue jay continued laughing, not even bothering to swat her away.

         Rigby finally got tired of punching Mordecai, realizing it would never bother him. As kids, the two used to play punchies a lot, but Mordecai stopped when they got to the third grade and it was basically unacceptable to punch a girl, even if she was your best friend, and it was just a stupid game. He still punched Rigby when they played punchies, but only gently and teasingly.

         “I’m bored of raking,” said Rigby, out of breath. “Let’s go play _Strong Johns_.”

         _“Yeah-uh!”_

 

 

Inside, Mordecai and Rigby turned on the TV and their console. The two ended up playing video games for much longer than the half-hour that Mordecai said they would play for so they could finish their chores in time (he _was_ the responsible one). As usual, Rigby sucked at video games and Mordecai triumphed.

         _“Oooooooohhhhhh!”_ Mordecai shouted, after winning for what must have been the 15 th time. “Dude, you suck at this game.”

         “Shut up!” Rigby glared. “I was just warming up.”

         “Really?” Mordecai smirked, looking at the clock. “For two hours, you’ve been – wait, _two hours?_ Oh man, Benson’s gonna be so pissed that we –”

         _“MORDECAI! RIGBY!”_ Just as if on cue, Benson ran into the living room, and turned off the TV.

         “Aw, what? We didn’t even save yet!” Rigby whined.

         “You two were given _one_ task today, and you couldn’t even bother to finish it? Are you _kidding_ me?”

         “Benson, It’s my fault, I lost track of the time,” said Mordecai, putting up his hands in defense.

         Rigby smiled, she was used to Mordecai taking the blame for the two of them so that she didn’t get yelled at. It made her feel cared about. _Like a friend_ , she tried to convince herself.

         “I don’t want excuses! Just get back to work or _YOU’RE FIRED!_ ” Benson stormed out of the room.

         The two sat in silence for a minute, and then Rigby turned to Mordecai.

         “We’re gonna get something to eat before we finish the leaves though, right?”

         “Yeah.”


	2. Making the Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mordecai decides to finally ask Margaret out...which makes Rigby jealous and confused. If he's her best friend, why does she feel that way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. The story is complete, but so far I'm just uploading the first two chapters. I don't expect to get any feedback on it yet (or at all) but I'll upload the third soon. Maybe if I get some attention on the first two chapters. We'll see.

**Chapter 2**

 

The next day there were twice as many chores to do. Mordecai was convinced it was Benson’s way of punishing them for slacking off the day before. Today however, he rushed right through their chores. Rigby was suspicious of her best friend. Usually the two spent chore time joking around.

            “Come on, Rigby, hurry up,” said Mordecai. “We have to finish mowing the law before 5.” The two were sweaty and tired. They hadn’t even taken a break yet. Rigby had asked Mordecai for one several times, but every time he ignored her.  “Okay, what’s going on with you?” asked Rigby, dropping her mower. “We haven’t gone on break all day, and all this work is _killing_ me. Benson’s gonna start giving us more chores if he thinks we actually care about finishing them.”

            “A few more chores wouldn’t kill you,” glared Mordecai. “And I end up doing most of the work anyway.”

            “That’s a lie!” said Rigby. “And I haven’t eaten all day!”

            “You had like, 4 bowls of cereal.”

            _“Shut up!”_

            “Look Rigby, as soon as we finish this, we’ll get food. My treat.”

            “Fine,” Rigby picked up her mower again. “Can we go to Cheezers?”

            “Actually,” blushed Mordecai. “I wanted to go to the coffee shop.”

            Rigby groaned. “You just wanna see _Margaret_. _That’s_ why I’ve been doing chores all day?!”

            “I’m done being scared,” said Mordecai. “I’m asking her out today.”

            “Yeah right!” smirked Rigby. “Like I said before, you’re too much of a wimp to _actually_ do it. You’ll just stutter or chicken out or something.”

            “Whatever, Rigby,” Mordecai glared. “Let’s just finish the lawn.”

            “Okay,” Rigby gulped. A part of her was worried. She knew her best friend was basically incapable of talking to any girl he liked, but it didn’t stop Rigby from fearing that this was the day it actually happened. And what if Margaret said yes? And they dated? Got married? Rigby shook her head. That was too far into the future to worry about. Plus, they were still only 23. And there was no way he’d ask her out. She had nothing to be afraid of. Not that she had a reason to be afraid, anyways. It didn’t matter to her if he dated…or at least that’s what she tried to convince herself.

 

 

After they finished their chores, Mordecai and Rigby got into the golf car, making their way to the coffee shop. Mordecai looked determined but nervous, and Rigby twiddled her thumbs around. She tried convincing herself it wouldn’t actually happen. It wouldn’t. It never had before, so why would it happen now?

            When they got to the coffee shop, before going inside, Mordecai turned to Rigby. “How do I look? Okay?”

            Rigby swallowed. How do you tell your best guy friend he looks good without letting on that you’re, maybe, kind of attracted to him? She could feel herself starting to sweat. What was wrong with her? “You look fine. Great.”

            “Okay, good,” Mordecai sighed. “I can do this.”

            _Please don’t_ , Rigby thought to herself. Even if Margaret said no, she couldn’t stand to see Mordecai depressed.

            The two of them sat beside each other at a table as usual, but this time things weren’t the same.

            “What am I gonna say to her? What if she says no? Oh man,” Mordecai was slightly freaking out.

            “Mordecai, I –”

            “Hey guys!” Margaret had made her way over to the table. She was a waitress, but the two of them had been coming there for a while, so the robin was very casual when they were around. “What’s up?”

            “Um…Margaret, could I actually talk to you for a minute…over there?” Mordecai was smiling, but Rigby could tell how nervous he really was.

            “Yeah, of course!”

            The two walked over to another table, and Rigby couldn’t help but try eavesdropping on their conversation.

            While she watched Mordecai nervously talk to Margaret, Rigby’s jealously grew even deeper. At first it confused her – Mordecai had been her best friend for most of her life, so why was this bothering her? Even in junior high and high school when Mordecai had liked other girls, it bothered Rigby. It couldn’t be that she…liked him as _more_ than a friend, right? She could admit to herself that she was attracted to him, and definitely attached to him. Maybe she had liked him all this time, and just pushed back all the feelings to save their friendship.

            _No way,_ thought Rigby. _I do_ not _have feelings for Mordecai._

            “Yes! I’d love to!”

            Rigby looked up and watched it all unfold in front of her: Mordecai _did_ ask Margaret out, and she said _yes_. She should have felt happy for him – her best friend finally got a date with his long-time crush. She should have felt _happy._

            “Rigby!” She looked up to see Mordecai was standing in front of their table. “Did you see that? I asked her out and she said yes! I told you I’d do it!”

            “Hmm. Whatever,” said Rigby, cheeks burning red. “It’s not that big of a deal.”

            “Are you kidding?” Mordecai sighed. “This has been the best day of my life.”

            Rigby’s heart sank. Margaret going out with him made it the best day of his life? What about all the days the two of them had spent together? A part of Rigby felt completely crushed. What made Margaret so much better than her?

            “Whatever.”

            “You’re lucky we didn’t bet actual money on this,” said Mordecai smugly.

            “Yeah,” glared Rigby, covering her face with her hands.

            “Geez, what’s wrong with you?” asked Mordecai. “I finally got a date with the girl of my dreams, and you’re acting all _weird_ about it.”

            “No, I’m not!” shouted Rigby.

            “Why can’t you just be happy for me?” asked Mordecai, crossing his arms.

            “No, no, no, I’m happy for you, I just…I –”

            “Oh…I get it,” said Mordecai, as if he had just realized something.

            Rigby suddenly felt very nervous. What if he was onto her? “Uh…”

            “You’re _jealous!”_

            “It’s not like that!” protested Rigby. “Mordecai, I –”

            “–that _I’m_ going out with someone, and _you’re_ not.”

            Rigby was filled with relief. “Uh…yeah! _Yeah!”_

            “Dude, you should have just been honest with me. You’re my best friend in the entire _world_. We can tell each other _anything_. It’s okay. We’ll find someone for you, too,” Mordecai reached over, and patted Rigby on the shoulder.

            For some reason, Rigby didn’t want to be called _dude_ anymore. And for some reason, Mordecai’s touch sent a shiver down her spine, but a good kind of shiver that made her heart beat faster. And that’s when she knew it.

            Rigby had fallen for Mordecai. _Hard._


	3. The Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rigby is getting used to the idea of Mordecai and Margaret dating...and things are heating up.

  **Chapter 3**

 

Mordecai and Margaret had been dating for a few weeks, and it was slowly killing Rigby. Sometimes when they did chores or played video games, Rigby could avoid the fact that he was taken. Mordecai was almost always in a good mood, especially around Margaret. Rigby loved seeing her best friend happy, but it hurt her that he was happy because of Margaret. Why wasn’t she enough?

            One day, while the two of them were playing _Dig Champs_ , Mordecai paused the game and turned to Rigby.

            “Hey, why’d you pause?” asked Rigby.

            “I forgot to tell you, but I talked to Margaret, and we have an idea.”

            Rigby’s stomach turned into a knot. “What are you talking about?”

            “Remember how you told me you’re ready to date someone?”

            Rigby looked away. “Um…yeah.”

            “Well, Margaret talked to Eugene, and we set up a double date!”

            “What?” shouted Rigby. “I didn’t mean I want to date _Eugene!_ ”

            “Oh, come on, dude! He’s a really nice guy!”

            “I’m not going on a date with Eugene!”

            “Please, Rigby?” pleaded Mordecai. “For me?”

            Rigby blushed and turned away. “You’re already dating Margaret. I don’t know why you need me to date Eugene.”

            “Just give it a chance, alright? Maybe you’ll _like_ him.”

            Rigby sighed, and then realized Mordecai wasn’t going to stop bothering her until she said yes. “Okay, _fine._ ”

            “Aw, thanks, man! I owe you one,” said Mordecai wrapping his wing around Rigby, hugging her. She felt her cheeks burning brightly and hoped he didn’t notice.

            _“Mordecai and Rigby, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-”_

            Mordecai abruptly let go of Rigby, and turned around to see Muscle Man had entered the living room with High Five Ghost in tow.

            “Hey, shut up!” Mordecai exclaimed, angrily.

            “I saw what you’re up to, _Mordecai_. Everyone knows about you and Rigby.” He made obnoxious kissing sounds and motions that the two of them cringed at. But Rigby still couldn’t help feel her heart beat even faster at the prospect of there being a _‘her and Mordecai’,_ as more than just friends.

            “It’s not like that!” Mordecai glared at Muscle Man. Rigby noticed Mordecai’s cheeks turning a bit red.

            “Whatever, bro,” Muscle Man laughed and made his way to the kitchen.

            “Mordecai –”

            “I’m bored of _Dig Champs_. Let’s go to the coffee shop.”

            “Ugh, fine.”

            When they got to the golf cart, Mordecai groaned. “I left the keys inside. Go get them.”

            “You’re killing me,” she whined, lazily.

            _“Rigby!”_

            “Ugh, fine.”

            Rigby made her way into the house and then the kitchen where Mordecai had left the keys. Muscle Man and Fives were still in there, eating lunch. When Rigby saw Muscle Man, she glared and grabbed the keys.

            “I know about you and Mordecai.”

            “Shut up!” said Rigby. “We already told you, there is no –”

            “Yeah, but you want there to be.”

            Rigby’s cheeks turned bright red. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

            “It’s pretty obvious you have a huge crush on Mordecai. We can all tell.” Muscle Man was sloppily eating a sandwich, which grossed Rigby out.

            Rigby glared and started defending herself, but realized there was no point. “How can you tell?”

            “I just can. You’ve seen me and Starla. I’m an _expert_ on romance.”

            “Ew,” Rigby rolled her eyes. “Whatever. If you tell him, you’re dead!”

            “I’m not gonna tell him,” he smirked. “I’ll let him figure it out on his own.”

            “He’s not _gonna_ find out!” glared Rigby. She fumingly made her way out of the house, to the golf cart where Mordecai was waiting.

            “What _took_ you so long? Margaret gets work off soon.”

            “Yeah, yeah, let’s just go.”

 

 

The way over to the coffee house was slightly awkward, as neither of them said a word to each other, until they got there. Finally at the coffee house, Mordecai and Rigby sat down at a table while they waited for Margaret to get off of work. She and Mordecai had a date that night, of course, which was bothering Rigby. Now that her crush was official, she was done pushing jealously out of her mind. It stayed there and she could feel herself turning green with it as Margaret made her way over to their table.

            Margaret was a pretty robin. She was attending school, with a sweet, and bubbly personality. Rigby was lazy, moody, and didn’t even bother to finish high school. No wonder Mordecai was basically head-over-heels for her instead of Rigby. Sometimes she wondered why he even bothered to stay _friends_ with her.

            “Hey guys,” Margaret said, kissing Mordecai. “I’m off in 5 minutes, but can I get you anything to go in the meantime?”

            “We’re good,” said Mordecai. “Good news, though. Rigby agreed to the double date thing with Eugene.”

            “Oh, that’s awesome!” exclaimed Margaret, smiling at Rigby. “He’s going to be _so_ excited. When are you guys free?”

            “We’re off this Friday,” said Mordecai.

            “But Mordecai, we were gonna watch–” before Rigby could finish her sentence, Mordecai lightly squeezed her hand to silence her. Usually Rigby would have felt ecstatic that he was touching her, but instead she just felt betrayed. They had planned a movie night for that Friday a while ago, but of _course_ Margaret was taking priority over it. Rigby felt as if Margaret was slowly pushing her out of Mordecai’s life.

            “Sounds great,” said Margaret. “Just come meet us here after our shift. We can go to the movies and then there’s this cool new diner by the theatre.”

            “Awesome,” said Mordecai. “Right, Rigby?”

            Rigby glared and looked down at the table. “Yup.”

            “Mordecai, we should get going now. Rigby, if you’re looking for Eugene, he’s just getting off shift now,” Margaret winked, taking Mordecai’s hand and leading him out of the coffee shop.

            Rigby sighed and was getting up to go when she heard her name being called.

            “Rigby! Rigby, wait!”

            Turning around she saw it was Eugene. He was adorable in the kind of awkward way, which Rigby could appreciate, but he just wasn’t her type.

            “So…do you like…movies?”

            “Yes,” said Rigby, focusing on her fingers.

            “Well, maybe you’d like to…um…I–”

            “Is this about the thing with Mordecai and…Margaret?” Rigby asked, almost cringing at the sound of Mordecai and Margaret’s names being put _together_ -together.

            “Oh, they told you about it? It would be so much fun, I–”

            “Yeah, it’ll be a blast. I gotta go now, bye Eugene,” said Rigby, hopping off her stool and heading for the door. Mordecai had used to golf cart to take Margaret out, so Rigby would have to walk home, and it was a long way back. Between the double date, cancelled movie night, and of course, Mordecai _and Margaret_ , it had not turned out to be a great day for Rigby. How was she supposed to flirt with Eugene for an entire date when she couldn’t even talk to him for a few minutes without thinking of Mordecai?

            And how was Rigby supposed to go on a date with Mordecai and another girl without feeling completely heartbroken?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is where things really start to heat up...you'll see.


	4. Double Dating & Other Disasters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the longest chapter in the whole story, so for anyone who is actually reading (this story is a lot more popular on FanFiction), I apologize!  
> -CJ

**Chapter 4**

That Friday, it was finally time for Mordecai and Rigby’s double date with Margaret and Eugene. Rigby put extra effort into how she dressed and did her hair, but not for Eugene. She tried to convince herself it was for him, but it was for Mordecai.

            “Get over it,” she tried telling herself, angrily into the mirror while getting ready. “He’s your best friend. Nothing more.” She was mad at herself for letting her feelings for him emerge. She was also mad at herself for letting herself continue to pine after Mordecai.

            “Rigby?” Mordecai knocked on the bathroom door. “Come on dude, I don’t wanna be late tonight.”

            “Uh…I’m almost done!” shouted Rigby, nervously. She never put this much effort into her appearance. “Of course he can’t be late for his date with _Margaret_ , stupid Mordecai…”

            _“What?”_

            “Nothing!” she shouted, and then started creeping out of the bathroom.

            _“Whoa,”_ said Mordecai.

            “What? _What?_ ”

            “You just look kinda…different. That’s all.”           

            “What? You don’t think I look _awesome_?” glared Rigby.

            “It’s not that!” said Mordecai, raising his arms in protest. “It’s just… _different_.” His cheeks turned red, and he looked away, rubbing his wing nervously.

            This made Rigby blush and then the two of them stood there awkwardly looking away until Mordecai finally broke the silence.

            “We should go now.”

            “Yeah.”

            The two headed down to where the golf cart was parked and drove off to the coffee house as usual. Margaret and Eugene were waiting outside when they pulled up and got out of the cart, heading to Margaret’s car.

            Mordecai and Margaret sat together in the front, and Rigby awkwardly crawled into the back with Eugene.

            “Hey,” he said.

            “Hi,” said Rigby looking away.

            “You look really nice.”

            “Thanks.”

 

 

“You’re going to sit beside me, right?” Rigby asked Mordecai while they were in line for movie tickets. Margaret and Eugene were getting snacks.  
            “I’m sitting with Margaret,” answered Mordecai.

            “But I can sit on your other side?”

            “When did you get so clingy?”

            “Shut up,” Rigby punched Mordecai, who just laughed it off.

            “We’re back,” said Margaret, carrying popcorn and candy. Eugene was in tow, with drinks. “I think we should see that new slasher film. I heard it’s _so_ scary!”

            “We can’t,” said Mordecai. “Rigby’s scared of horror movies. Last time we watched a scary movie together, she kept me up all night for a week.”

            “Did _not!_ ” said Rigby. “I was just being…cautious.”

            “When have _you_ ever been cautious?”

            “I can _totally_ watch that scary movie,” said Rigby, jabbing her thumb into her chest in protest.

            “I don’t know…” said Mordecai.

            “Come on, Mordecai, she can handle it!” smiled Margaret.

            “Yeah!”

            Mordecai looked down to face Rigby. He reached down, putting a hand on her shoulder. He looked almost, _concerned_. “I just don’t want you to get too scared.”

            Rigby felt a shiver go through her body at his touch. “Okay.”

            It went silent for a moment, and then Margaret nervously cleared her throat. “It’s alright, we can always pick another movie instead.”

            “Right,” said Mordecai, pulling his arm away from Rigby. “Let’s pick something else.”

 

 

The movie they ended up seeing had Rigby on edge the entire hour and a half – not because it was scary though – but because it rang true to her.

            The plot was based around a girl in love with her best guy friend, who was in love with another girl. At the end of the movie, the two end up together, happily ever after. Rom-coms generally made Rigby want to gag. Mordecai, the more sensitive of the two, actually enjoyed them, although he’d never admit it. She found his sensitivity endearing, even if she thought romantic comedies were garbage.

            At the diner, Mordecai and Margaret sat together on one side of the booth, and Rigby and Eugene took the other side. Rigby wondered if they were holding hands under the table. The thought of it made her sick.

            “That movie was _awful_ ,” said Margaret. “It was so stupid when they were kissing in the rain. I couldn’t stop laughing.”

            “It was _very_ cliché,” said Eugene.

            “I actually liked it,” said Mordecai.

            “Really?” snickered Margaret. “What did you _like_ about it?”

            “I dunno,” Mordecai blushed. “I thought the kissing in the rain scene was kinda cool. Plus, the whole idea that you can fall in love with your best friend and just…not even know it. I dunno.” He looked down, rubbing his arm again.

            Rigby almost spit out her drink. Had she really just heard him say that? _The whole idea that you can fall in love with your best friend and not even know it?_ She pinched herself under the table to see if it was all a dream, but nothing changed. Was that a hint? Did Mordecai feel the same way she did?

            “Oh, come on, that was totally cheesy!” laughed Margaret. “I can’t believe you were into that.”

            “Rigby, what did _you_ think of the movie?” asked Eugene.

            Rigby looked up to see Margaret and Eugene staring at her, and Mordecai looking away. “Oh…uh…it was…kinda lame. Not enough zombies.”

            Margaret and Eugene laughed.

            “You’ll have to come to that new zombie-slayer movie with us next month,” said Margaret. “Mordecai will probably try dragging me to another chick flick.” She elbowed him playfully.

            _“Hurt!”_ he said, but gave her a smile. They two continued flirting, and Rigby’s burst of excitement and happiness faded away as quickly as it had come on.

            “So, Rigby, what kind of movies are you into? Besides zombies,” asked Eugene.

            “Pretty much just zombies.”

            “Oh. Nice,” Eugene smiled.

            The awkward small talk between the two of them went on for a long time, while Mordecai and Margaret continued chatting and flirting with ease. It was getting on Rigby’s nerves, and eventually she just couldn’t take it anymore.

            “Okay, well, I think we should probably get going now. Gotta get up early tomorrow for work,” Rigby yawned for affect.

            “Rigby, it’s only 8:30, I –”

            “Nope, nope, nope, we’ve gotta get going, traffic’s bad.”

            “I agree with Rigby,” said Margaret, yawning and stretching out her wings. “We have another shift tomorrow, and I’m exhausted.”

            Mordecai turned to Rigby and glared. “Fine.”

            When they made it back to the coffee house and got out of Margaret’s car into the golf cart, Mordecai was still irritated. On the quick drive back to the park, he didn’t say a word to Rigby. Rigby felt a twinge of guilt for cutting their date short, but then she thought back to Mordecai and Margaret, and couldn’t help but feel angry too.

            When they got into the house, the two headed up to their bedroom. Mordecai closed the door behind them and then turned to face Rigby.

            “What was all _that_ for?” he shouted, throwing his arms up in the air.

            “What are you _talking_ about?” glared Rigby.

            “We were all having a really good time and then you just made a huge scene!”

            “We weren’t _all_ having a really good time, just _you_ and _Margaret_ were!” shouted Rigby. “You didn’t talk to me _all_ night! It was just _Margaret, Margaret, Margaret!_ ”  
            “Margaret’s my _girlfriend!_ ” Mordecai raised his wings up in the air again in exasperation.

            The words stung Rigby harder than she thought they would. It was the first time he had referred to Margaret as his _actual_ girlfriend. She tried hard not to let her feelings show.

            “Whatever,” said Rigby, walking over to the trampoline covered in clothing that she slept on. She and Mordecai had ordered two mattresses for the room, but he slept on both of them. He did it first as a prank, then confessing to Rigby he had her mattress, but she had already found the trampoline oddly comfortable by then.

            “Okay Rigby, what’s going on?” asked Mordecai. “You’ve been acting really weird lately, and I don’t like it. I want my best friend back.”

            ‘ _I want’_ made Rigby’s heart race, but then the word _‘friend’_ made it ache just a little bit.

            “It’s nothing,” she said, lying down, facing away from Mordecai.

            “I can tell something’s up, so just tell me. Is it about me and Margaret?”

            _Yes, yes, yes,_ thought Rigby, but she’d never admit it. She cared too much about their friendship. She cared too much about her own feelings; he didn’t want her and that hurt them. And she cared too much about Mordecai.

            “No. It’s nothing like that.”

            “Come on. You know you can tell me anything,” said Mordecai, sitting next to her on the little bit of room left on the trampoline. He cautiously put his hand on Rigby’s shoulder, and she shivered.

            “Well…I. It’s really...”

            “Is it about Eugene or something?”

            _Eugene!_ The perfect excuse. “Yes. Yes it is.”

            “See, that wasn’t so hard to admit. So what is it about Eugene?”

            Rigby sat up and faced Mordecai. “Well…I like Eugene…but…”

            “But?”

            “Well…I don’t really have that much experience with guys,” said Rigby.

            “Ha, that’s for sure,” laughed Mordecai.

            _“Shut up!”_

            “Who’s the last guy you dated again? Your pillow, right?”

            _“STOP TALKING!”_ Rigby forgot about being sad for a moment and punched Mordecai over and over again on the arm, while he laughed and swatted her away.

            “You always did _suck_ at punchies,” smiled Mordecai. “Anyway, what’s the real problem here? You’ll figure it all out.”

            “Umm…well, that’s kinda the problem. I don’t think I can figure it all out.”

            “Sure you can,” shrugged Mordecai. “If it’s meant to be it should all just come naturally. Spending time with each other, communicating, kissing–”

            _“I’ve never kissed a guy!”_ blurted Rigby. She blushed and then covered her mouth in shame.

            Mordecai’s jaw dropped. “Wait, _what?_ I knew you didn’t have that much experience, but…I…”

            “That’s what had me worried all night. I see you and…Margaret… _kissing_ , and it makes me worry. What if Eugene tries to kiss me and I don’t know what to do?”

            “Well…uh…you just kinda tilt…” Mordecai’s face was bright red. “Look, this is the kinda thing the internet is for, okay?”

            “Oh, uh, and what am I supposed to search, _‘how to kiss’_? That’s _embarrassing!_ ”

            “Look, dude, I dunno!” said Mordecai; face still a bright shade of crimson. “I just kinda figured it out on my own.”

            “Fine, just let me fail miserably and die alone.”

            “Oh come on, Rigby! It’ll be alright! Let me just…uh… _show_ you.”

            Rigby’s cheeks burned. “Sh-show me?”

            “Well…” said Mordecai, rubbing his hands together, and looking away from his best friend. “You just kinda have to…tilt your head a certain way and then…you put your… _ugh_ ,” he said, resting his face in his hands. “I can’t do this.”

            “I’m never gonna get this right,” said Rigby, but she wasn’t talking about Eugene.

            “Rigby…look. We’ve been best friends for a long time, right?”

            “Yeah…” said Rigby, squinting closely at Mordecai.

            “Well…just because we’ve been…you know, friends forever, I’m gonna help you out with this, okay? And it won’t be weird or anything…right?”

            “Wait… _what_ won’t be weird?”

            “I’m gonna kiss you.”

            Rigby felt all dizzy and wobbly inside. Mordecai was going to _kiss_ her? Had she died and woken up in some kind of fantasy world?  
            “Rigby?”

            “What?”

            “Look, I know I’m dating Margaret and it’s kinda weird, but I feel like we’ve been friends long enough that…this won’t affect anything. It’s just a friend-kiss. So…if you still want kissing advice I can… _we_ can…just _kiss_.”

            “And it won’t mean a thing,” chimed in Rigby.

            “Exactly,” said Mordecai.

            “So…”  
            “Yeah…”

            “We just?”

            “I’ll show you.”

            Mordecai leaned in, pulling Rigby’s face close to his. She closed her eyes on instinct and felt her heart pound so hard, she worried Mordecai could hear it. It was kind of strange kissing beak to snout, but it all seemed to fit perfectly together, and before either of them realized it they were just… _kissing._ Rigby felt tingly and red all over, as if a warm wave had washed over the two of them, and put her into a trance.

            Mordecai thought, _Oh my god, Muscle Man was right._

            But once they had passed the initial shock of it all, he found himself still kissing Rigby after what must have been at _least_ 15 seconds, which was _long_ for kissing time. Somehow though, he couldn’t pull away. Not yet, not now, not –

            _Margaret._

            Mordecai pulled away. He and Rigby stared at each other for a few seconds, and then he finally spoke. “Well…that’s how you do it.”

            “Uh…I’m not sure I get it,” said Rigby. She rubbed the back of her neck, and hoped he didn’t catch on to what she really meant which was, _please, please,_ please _keep kissing me._

            “Okay, let’s try again,” Mordecai was more gentle this time, taking her face in the palms of his wings, and kissing her again. Just like before, neither of them let go for a while, until Rigby finally had to gasp for air.

            The two stared into each other’s eyes for a second, and then without warning, they both leaned in again and kissed, but this time it was different. Rigby had never felt this close to anyone before and she knew in that moment that her best friend, her _best friend_ for almost her entire life might actually be her soulmate too.

            Mordecai didn’t know what to feel. At _all._ But he immediately thought back to that stupid romantic comedy they’d seen _just_ hours before. Best friends falling for each other weren’t just something you found in the movies. Was what he was feeling for Rigby… _love?_

            But before he could even _try_ to understand what he was feeling, his phone rang and he knew it was Margaret. So he pulled away.


	5. We're Just Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Mordecai and Rigby's shocking make-out session, that was totally just a favour on Mordecai's party.

 

**Chapter 5**

 

Rigby was awoken from the spell Mordecai had put over her as soon as he took his mouth off of hers and answered his cell phone.

            “Hey Margaret.”

            “I gotta go,” said Rigby, flushed and panicked. “Um…thanks Mordecai.” She dashed out of the room, just as she heard Mordecai laugh into the phone at something Margaret had said.

            There was only one person who would know what to do; the guy who solved all of Mordecai and Rigby’s problems: Skips. Rigby dashed down the stairs and out of the house, all the way to the park house nearby where the yeti lived. Skips always had some kind of wisdom to share with her and Mordecai. Plus, he was an amazing confidant, much more reliable and helpful than Muscle Man. And that was exactly what Rigby needed at the moment.

            _“Skips, Skips, SKIPS!”_ shouted Rigby, banging on the door to his house.

            The yeti opened the front door and as usual was in no shock to see the raccoon with a panicked look in her eyes.

            “Rigby? I was in the middle of meditating. What’s wrong?”

            “Mo-Mordecai and I…I need help!” Rigby ran into Skips’ house and closed the door behind her.

            “What’s going on? Is there something wrong with Mordecai?”

            Rigby felt sweaty and nervous all over. “Not Mordecai, _me!_ Maybe him! Mordecai _and_ me! I don’t really know! I’m freaking out, man!”

            “Oh. I get it. Not you and Mordecai. _You and Mordecai_.”

            Rigby stopped panicking. “Wait…you…”

            “I’ve seen it. You two are awfully close. Even for best friends.”

            “Well…I mean…”

            “One of you was bound to fall for the other at some point. I’ve lived a long time, Rigby. It happens.”

            Rigby rubbed her arm. “He’s got a girlfriend.”

            “Is that what this is about?”

            “We kissed.”

            Skips looked shocked, but his voice still never wavered. “You and Mordecai? Are _you_ the girlfriend?”

            “No!” said Rigby, blushing. “I just kinda…told him I didn’t know how to kiss to avoid, um…and then…I dunno! It _happened_. A few times actually. I have no idea how to act around him now!”

            “Who’s he dating? The coffee girl?”

            Rigby rubbed her hands together nervously. “Yeah. Her name’s Margaret.”

            “And he’s _still_ dating her?”

            “We stopped kissing because she called him.”

            “This happened _tonight?_ ”

            “It _just_ happened.”

            “And does she know?”

            “No. I don’t think so.”

            “Hmm,” said Skips, deep in thought. “But here’s the big question – why?”

            “I already answered that,” blushed Rigby, angrily. “I asked him for kissing advice.”

            “So, he just _volunteered_ to kiss you? Hmm…”

            “What?”

            “Are you sure you’re the only one with feelings here?”

            Rigby’s heart beat faster. “He’s got a girlfriend.”

            “Still. I don’t think you’re alone in this,” said Skips, thinking it over for a moment. “But do remember that he’s got a girlfriend.”

            Rigby sighed. “I know! _Ugh!_ But it wasn’t like that. He was just doing me a _favour_. We’ve been friends since childhood, remember?”

            “Sounds like a little more than just a friendship to me,” said Skips. “But that’s just my opinion. Look Rigby, you’ve gotta face him at some point. The longer you wait, the more awkward it’ll be. Go home.”

            “Okay,” said Rigby, but the fur on her arms was standing up on end. “Thanks, Skips.”

            “Wait,” he said. “Before you go, I do have one more question.”

            “What?”

_“Why?”_

            Rigby glared. “You already asked me that. I answered, twice.”

            “That’s not what I meant. I mean, why _Mordecai?_ Why him?”

            Rigby felt her cheeks burn. Even his name made her feel tingly all over. “Well…he’s always been there for me. He’s the only one I can really rely on. I know most of the time I joke around or act lazy, but…the way I feel about Mordecai, that’s real. I mean, without him I would be lost. I _need_ Mordecai.”

            “Rigby,” said Skips. “You gotta do what feels right. But also, I wouldn’t go around telling other people about this. If Benson finds out, he might make you fill out one of those workplace relationship forms. And that Margaret girl might get her feelings hurt, too.”

            “I won’t,” she said. “Thanks, Skips.” The raccoon made her way back to the house, body shaking with nervousness all over.

            Rigby made her way through the door to the house, feeling sweaty and agitated. Maybe she was overreacting. Maybe she was overthinking this.

            “Oh, Rigby! Hello!” said Pop, as Rigby entered the door.

            “Hey Pops,” said Rigby. “Um…have you seen Mordecai?”

            “Why, he’s upstairs! He was on the telephone for quite a long time.”

            Rigby could feel her legs trembling. Did he tell Margaret what happened?

            “Okay. Um, thanks Pops.” She scampered up the stairs to her and Mordecai’s bedroom.

            When Rigby opened the door she saw Mordecai still sitting on her trampoline, hands wrapped together as if he was thinking really hardly about something. When he heard the raccoon enter the room, he looked up and then away. Without making a sound, he got up and made his way over to his side of the room, sitting on his bed.

            “Hey,” said Rigby.

            “Where’d you go?”

            “Uh…” said Rigby looking around the room. “I just…got some food.”

            “Cool,” said Mordecai, rubbing the back of his head. “Um…I…”

            “Yeah?” asked Rigby. A part of her was hoping he’d broken up with Margaret and was about to tell her she was the one. But the rest of her knew that things like that only happened in those stupid rom-coms Mordecai secretly loved.

            “Wanna go play _Strong Johns_?” he asked nervously.

            Rigby smiled. It wasn’t weird. It wasn’t still weird. “Yes. Yes I do.”

            “ _Yeah-uh!_ I’m player one!” the blue jay jumped off his bed and made a dash for the hallway.

            “Oh no, you’re not!” 

*       *       * 

The two of them played _Strong Johns_ until neither one could keep their eyes open, and then headed back up to the bedroom. It was pretty late when they finished, but it didn’t matter to Rigby, it was time she got to spend with Mordecai. She would have loved to have him acknowledge their… _kissing_ situation, but she was also terrified it would have ruined their friendship. Even if he didn’t see her that way, it would have been ten times worse to lose his friendship.

            That night, Rigby was still on a high from kissing Mordecai. And having him kiss her back. And having him basically _initiate_ it all. She stared at the ceiling, completely unable to sleep.

            “Rigby?”

            Her ears perked up at the sound of Mordecai’s slightly sleepy voice.

            “What? I’m trying to sleep,” she lied.

            “We’re still…like cool and stuff, right?”

            Rigby’s heart was beating almost out of her chest. “Um…yeah. Why wouldn’t we be?”

            “Oh. I dunno,” said Mordecai.

            The room was silent for a good minute, and then he spoke again.

            “Rigby?”        

            “What?”

            “You can’t tell anybody about the…kiss. _Nobody_. Especially not Margaret.”

            “I…won’t.”

            “Because, I mean, it was just a _friend_ …kiss. For a favour, but she might not understand. And now that you…know how to do it, it can’t happen again. I mean, it was just a favour. We’re just friends.”

            “Right,” said Rigby, her throat dry as ever.

            No matter what she had felt, or thought he had felt during those three amazing kisses, maybe Mordecai would always just see her as a friend. Deep down she had always hoped it would end up being her and him, together forever. They had been friends for that long, anyway. Why wouldn’t they be apart? Despite everything she had thought those “friendship” kisses had meant…she was wrong. Mordecai wanted Margaret. And that was how it was going to be.

 *        *        *

Mordecai had asked Rigby to play _Strong Johns_ because he didn’t know what else to say to her. Their kiss had been something completely different from anything he’d ever felt. It wasn’t like kissing Margaret. It was something… _different_. Something _new_. Half way through kissing her, he’d wondered to himself why they hadn’t kissed _before_. I mean in all the time they’d known each other…

            But he was with Margaret now. He’d had a crush on her for what felt like forever, but after tonight something had changed, even if he had tried to push some strange emerging feelings away. Talking to his girlfriend on the phone, it had felt different, too. Just a day before, he would’ve perked right up when Margaret’s number popped up on his phone. But talking to her just didn’t feel right.

            Part of that reason was the kiss…well, _kissing._ He would never have kissed another girl for real. That would have hurt Margaret and he didn’t want any other girl. But Mordecai and Rigby had been friends forever. He didn’t think it would matter. He was just doing her a _favour_.

            But kissing Rigby…there were no words that could probably describe what it felt like to kiss her. It was as if these hidden, underlying feelings for her emerged when their mouths met. That was what confused Mordecai the most – if Margaret had always been the one on his mind, how come kissing Rigby changed all of that?

            He slept for about 20 minutes that night. Every waking hour, Rigby danced around in his mind. Every minute asleep he dreamt of her. When did she become so pretty? Was she always like that? And was that protectiveness he’d always felt over her because he loved her as a friend…or as _more_ than a friend?

            He didn’t know what to feel. But he did know that this couldn’t continue. Rigby was just a friend, and Margaret was the girl he wanted. Besides, he didn’t want to ruin their friendship; they’d been friends with each other almost their entire lives. So pushing those feelings for Rigby aside was the right thing to do – and the only way to do that would be to get more serious with Margaret.


	6. Getting Serious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-kissing (it was just for teaching purposes, of course), Mordecai and Rigby feel very awkward around each other. Will Mordecai's attempts to get more serious solve whatever is going on between him and Rigby?

**Chapter 6**

 

That morning Mordecai and Rigby found it nearly impossible to wake up and drag themselves downstairs for chore-assignment. Neither said a word to the other while they got ready separately. Even with their _Strong Johns_ session the night before, the awkwardness from the kiss was still hanging over their heads like a giant grey cloud.

            They lazily made their ways down to the front of the house and sat on the steps along with the other park workers.

            “Oh, glad to see you could finally make it,” glared Benson.

            “Sorry we’re late Benson, we–” started Mordecai, eyes half shut.

            “I don’t have time for your excuses,” said Benson. “Skips, I need you to fix the broken bench on the east side of the park. Muscle Man and High Five Ghost, you need to plant those new lemon trees. Mordecai and Rigby, clean out the fountain and gutters. Do a _good job_ of it today,” he said, looking right at Mordecai and Rigby. “Tomorrow night is the park’s first open mike night concert and it _has_ to be a success.”

            “Ugh,” groaned Rigby. Everyone left to go complete their daily chores.

 

*          *          *

 

Usually Mordecai and Rigby joked around when doing chores. Neither took anything seriously. But that day, it was different. Mordecai had hoped that last night’s drama was old news, but Rigby didn’t seem in the mood to goof off. She too had thought the awkwardness had worn away, but after a sleepless night of thinking, thinking, and _thinking_ about Mordecai, she couldn’t bother to fake a good mood. So the two spent the hour it took to clean out the fountain making limited small talk.

            “Feel like taking a break yet?” asked Mordecai.

            “I’m good,” said Rigby. Of _course_ she wanted to take a break. She was the laziest of the entire park crew. But today she just wanted to focus on _anything_ but Mordecai. And cleaning out the gross fountain was the best way to keep herself distracted.

            Half an hour later, the fountain was sparkling. It turned out when they weren’t joking around or slacking off, Mordecai and Rigby were actually capable of doing a good job.

            “Okay, I really need a break, dude,” said Mordecai. “Let’s get coffee.”

            The last thing Rigby wanted to do after last night was see Mordecai and Margaret flirting, but she didn’t want him to know that something was bothering her. Not being talkative during chores she could lie about and chalk up to being too tired. But avoiding break time? That would make him suspicious.

            “Okay, fine.”

            They hopped into the golf cart, and on the way over Mordecai turned to Rigby, and nervously asked, “So…are you gonna keep dating Eugene?”

            “Yeah,” said Rigby, staring at her legs. “If I didn’t, last night would have been pretty pointless.”

            Mordecai’s eyes widened. “Yup.”

            There was silence again, and then he spoke, tired of the awkwardness.

            “Look Rigby, what I said last night…I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings or anything. If I did, I’m really–”

            “It’s okay… _dude_. I’m just tired. We probably shouldn’t have stayed up so late,” said Rigby. She hoped she sounded casual.

            “Oh,” Mordecai sighed. “I was afraid you were mad at me or something.”

            “Nope. Just tired,” said Rigby, rubbing her hands together. It was a nervous habit she’d developed that she found herself doing a lot lately.

            “We’re cool?” smiled Mordecai.

            “We’re cool.”

            They parked at the coffee shop and went inside, sitting down at their usual table. When Margaret and Eugene made their way over to the table, Mordecai couldn’t help but feel a bit nervous. Could she tell he had kissed Rigby… _three_ times? Probably not, but it didn’t stop him from getting anxious.

            “H-hey Margaret,” he smiled, nervously.

            “What’s up with you?” she giggled. “You look nervous.”

            “I’m not!” Mordecai blurted, and then quickly sat back down realizing he might have said that just a little bit too loudly. Peeking at Rigby, he could see she was blushing and looking down. “I’m just… _tired?_ ”

            “You’re too cute,” laughed Margaret. “Anyways, can we get you guys anything?”

            “Um…I’m good. Can we talk over there?” asked Mordecai, trying to fake a smile while pointing behind him to a nearby booth.

            “Oh, and leave these lovebirds behind?” she winked, motioning at Rigby and Eugene, who both blushed. “Good idea.”

            Rigby watched as Mordecai and Margaret walked away. They stood close enough so that she could make out small parts of their conversation if she really listened.

            “So…last night was pretty fun, hey?” asked Eugene. He looked happy to see Rigby, but a little shaky and flushed. Wait, did Eugene say _last night?_ Like, as in _last night_ when Mordecai kissed her?

            “Um… _what?_ ” asked Rigby, eyes huge.

            Eugene gave her a puzzled look. “Yeah…at the movies and dinner?”

            “Oh, _right!_ Yeah, it was pretty cool,” Rigby sighed with relief. She was trying to listen to what Mordecai and Margaret were talking about. Rigby hated to admit she was still clinging on to the idea that they’d break-up, Mordecai would realize she was the one, and come running to her.

            “Maybe…we could do it again some time?” smiled Eugene.

            Rigby sighed. “Yeah…that’d be pretty cool.”

            Meanwhile, Mordecai was struggling to make conversation with Margaret.

            “School’s been so tough lately. We have exams coming up soon and I’m _so_ stressed. I’ve been studying for weeks,” said Margaret.

            “Oh…yeah. That’s pretty tough,” Mordecai nodded.

            _Rigby and I kissed._

            “Yeah. Like, my prof said to study the notes he gave us, but last term he put some random stuff from the last unit on it, so I don’t know what to do.”

            “Aw man…I hate it when they do that.”

            _Rigby and I kissed. Three times._

            “So I was thinking maybe I should start a study group or something. That way we’ll probably get all the topics covered, you know?”

            “Yeah, true.”

            I _kissed Rigby. Three times._

            “But, I mean, do I post about it on my school’s forum or put up an actual poster for it? Or maybe just tell my friends about it instead? I don’t want it to be _too_ formal.”

            “Yeah…uh, good point.”

            _It was just as friends! For practice!_

            “But then again, it is university. So maybe I should make it _kinda_ formal. Do you think people would be into that?”

            “Yeah, I totally understand.”

            _I kissed Rigby. Three times._ Not _just as friends._

            “Mordecai? Are you even listening to me?” asked Margaret, putting hands on her hips.

            Mordecai snapped his attention back to his now pissed-off girlfriend. He had been thinking about Rigby. He needed to _stop_ thinking about Rigby. It was _Margaret_ he belonged with. “Margaret, listen,” he said, nervously taking her hands. “I know we’ve only been dating for awhile, but I’ve known you for what feels like a long time so…I want us to get more… _serious_.”

            “Oh,” she said, smiling. “For a second there I thought you were getting bored of me. You want us to get more serious?”

            “Yeah…” he grinned. “I really like you.”

            _Rigby._

*          *          *

 

Rigby heard it. _I want us to get more serious._ How much more serious could Mordecai and Margaret get? They’d only been dating for around a month, and they already saw each other almost every day…what was _serious_ going to look like for them? Rigby was instantly filled with resent. She knew Mordecai had said their kiss was just for practice and they were _best friends_ , but come _on_. There was no way he could have just felt… _nothing_ the previous night.

            Rigby grabbed Eugene’s hands, hoping Mordecai saw her. “We should definitely go out again. But this time, let’s leave _Mordecai_ and _Margaret_ behind.”

            Eugene’s cheeks turned bright pink. “That sounds great!”

            Just in time, Mordecai rushed over to their table. “Dude! Benson just called me. He’s super pissed we didn’t clean out the gutters yet!”

            “I’m kinda _busy_ here, I–” Rigby glared, before being cut off by Mordecai.

            “No time!” he said, grabbing her hand and leading her out of the coffee shop. “Let’s just go before we get fired!”

            “Like Benson would actually ever fire us,” said Rigby, rolling her eyes.

            “Come _on!_ ”

 

 

 

*          *          *

 

Rigby was right. Benson didn’t fire them. He did give the two extra work though. By the time they finished up, Rigby was tempted to hit the sack, but no one was using the TV, so Mordecai suggested they jump at the chance and play video games. Once again Rigby was tempted to say no so she could sulk about Mordecai and his stupid girlfriend in peace. But of course, she didn’t want to get suspicious, so she said yes and they sat there playing video games for an hour.

            _“Oooooooohhhhhh!”_ shouted Mordecai. “ _Hmm. Hmm_. High score again.”

            Usually Rigby would have come up with a lame comeback that Mordecai would tease her about. Usually Rigby would have found Mordecai’s overexcitement stupid but endearing. But tonight her heart wasn’t in it. Between the kiss, the _get-serious_ incident, Mordecai’s efforts to ignore what was really going on between them, and just her lack of sleep, Rigby was all out patience. She just didn’t have the energy to pretend anymore.

            “Hmph. Whatever.”

            “It’s like you’re not even trying,” said Mordecai, smugly.

            Rigby just sighed.

            “Um…how’s it going with Eugene?” asked Mordecai, as they started the next level of _Dig Champs_.

            “It’s okay,” said Rigby, eyes half shut.

            “You two really seemed to be hitting it off today.”

            “We did.”

            “Are you guys going out some time?”

            “Maybe.” Why didn’t he get it? She was in no mood for small talk.

            “Guess I was right then,” he said smugly. “You said you weren’t in Eugene, but I was totally right that you’d like him.”

            “I guess,” glared Rigby, practically punching the buttons on her controller.

            Finally, Mordecai got the hint. Rigby was hoping he’d just cut out the small talk, but he didn’t. He paused the game and then said, “Okay, what gives? You’ve been acting weird all day. I thought we made up earlier, but you’re back to being all… _weird_.”

            “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Rigby lied.

            “Oh come on, Rigby,” said Mordecai, getting off the couch and raising up his arms in exasperation. “You’ve been acting this way for awhile, and I just…I don’t know…I don’t like it.” He crossed one wing over the other, sounding a mixture of angry and sad.

            “No, I haven’t,” said Rigby, once again, lying. Ever since Mordecai had started dating Margaret, her underlying feelings of love had come out. Why did his dating another girl have to bring it all out? Why did these feelings have to exist at _all?_

            “Yes, you have,” he said, facing away from her, arms still crossed. “And today…it was just like… _particularly_ weird. I don’t get it.”

            Deep down, maybe he _did_ get it. He too had been shoving back the feelings that he was maybe…just _maybe_ …feeling for her. Mordecai didn’t _want_ to fall for Rigby – he was trying to get serious with Margaret. They’d even talked about it earlier at the coffee shop and made plans to talk the next night over dinner at one of the more fancy restaurants in town. Rigby had already made it clear that the kiss didn’t matter. So it couldn’t have been about that. It was probably just Rigby being Rigby.

            “I overheard your conversation with Margaret.”

            “What?” asked Mordecai, turning around. “What do you mean?”

            “You and her are getting serious,” said Rigby looking away.

            “Yeah,” blushed Mordecai. “I guess we are. Is that what’s upsetting you?”

            “I…guess,” said Rigby, wringing her hands around.

            “Wait…I’m confused,” said Mordecai. “Why are you so upset about that?”

            “It’s not just that,” said Rigby, angrily. “It’s…it’s you and Margaret in general.”

            He almost had some kind of idea why she was upset, but couldn’t get up enough courage to ask. “Seriously Rigby?” he glared instead. “Why does me and Margaret dating hurt your–”

            “Because I _like_ you!” shouted Rigby. “Okay?” She could feel her legs trembling and her cheeks turn red.

            “Wait…I…I–”

            “I really, _really_ like you,” Rigby confessed. “I have for a long time. You’re the only one I can really count on. You look out for me and see the real me when everyone else just sees me as stupid, lazy Rigby. There’s no one in the world like you.

            “When we kissed last night, I know you just meant it as practice. As friends, nothing more. But I felt something much more than that, and I…I thought maybe you did too. But then you told Margaret you wanted to get more serious. Seeing you two together kills me. You’re all that matters to me, anyway,” she paused and sucked her breath in. “I don’t know how to say this but…Mordecai…I…I think I might even be in _love_ with you.”


	7. Skips to the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After revealing her true feelings, Rigby doesn't know what to do. Has she completely ruined her friendship with Mordecai?

**Chapter 7**

 

Mordecai was completely in shock. He would have never expected those words to come from _Rigby_ , even if he’d had his suspicions. He knew he should say something in reply, but it was just like when they kissed the night before – he was completely speechless.

            “I…I’ve gotta go,” said Rigby, cheeks burning. She ran as fast as possible towards the door, ignoring Mordecai calling after her.

            “Rigby! _Rigby!_ ” Mordecai shouted in a complete panic. “Rigby, _wait! Please!_ ”

            Rigby dashed all the way to Skips’ house and for the second night in a row, she banged on his door in a panic. _“Skips, Skips, SKIPS!”_

            The lights were on and she could here the sound of other people as Skips came to answer the door. “What’s going on? My cousin gave me his old pool table. We’re trying to play in here.”

            “Yeah, yeah, whatever…hey, why didn’t you invite me and Mordecai over too?” asked Rigby. When Skips gave her a look, she continued the story. “Sorry…look, I just need somewhere to stay tonight. I promise I’ll be out the next morning okay?”

            _“Rigby! Rigby! Where are you? We need to talk!”_ At the sound of Mordecai’s voice, Rigby cringed with worry and shot Skips a look.

            “Is that Mordecai?” asked Skips. “Why are you avoiding him? Have you been _crying?_ ”

            “I told him _everything_ ,” said Rigby, breaking out into a nervous sweat.

            _“Everything?”_

            _“Everything.”_

            “Oh no,” said Skips, shaking his head. “Come in.”

            Rigby slipped in through the door to see Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, Pops, and Benson were all standing around a pool table.

            “Rigby!” exclaimed Pops. “Are you here to join us in our lovely game of pool?”

            “Did Mordecai finally find out?” smirked Muscle Man.

            _“Shut up!”_ glared Rigby. “But…yeah.”

            “Find out what?” asked Benson. “What is going on here?”

            Rigby shot Muscle Man and High Five Ghost a nervous look. Benson would _not_ be happy if he knew Mordecai and Rigby had kissed, and then she confessed her love to him. Workplace romance was generally frowned upon.

            Just as Skips closed the door and started making his way back over to the table, there was more banging on the door.

            _“Skips! Help!”_

            “That _Mordecai?_ ” asked Benson. “Can _he_ explain what’s going on here?”

            “Benson, I’ve got this,” said Skips, opening up the door and stepping out.

            “Rigby, what’s going on between you and Mordecai?” asked Benson, suspiciously.

            “Um…nothing.”

            “Rigby has a lame crush on him and he found out,” said Muscle Man, taking a shot on the pool table.

            Rigby reached over and punched him on the arm, but he just laughed at her.

            “ _Oh no_ ,” Benson rolled his eyes. “I knew this was going to happen. I _knew_ I should have given you separate rooms. This is going to be a lot of paperwork.”

            Meanwhile, outside Skips found a nervous and confused Mordecai.

            “Alright, I think I know what’s going on here, but give me your version of the story,” said Skips.

            “Well, last night Rigby and I kissed. As _friends!_ I was teaching her how to do it because she needed help, and we’ve been friends for so long…I thought it wouldn’t matter,” said Mordecai, looking away.

            “Really? As _friends?_ ”

            “It’s…complicated,” he said, crossing his arms. “And lately Rigby has been acting so weird…since around the time Margaret and I started dating, I guess. But today she was just… _not_ herself. I told Margaret I wanted to get more serious with her and Rigby was upset by it I guess…”

            “Oh,” said Skips. “I think I get it.”

            “And then when I asked her what was wrong, she wouldn’t tell me. So, I kept pushing, and then she said that…” he rubbed one of his wings nervously. “She told me she’s in _love_ with me.”

            “Oh,” said Skips, eyes widening. “I didn’t know it was that serious.”

            “Wait,” said Mordecai, raising an eyebrow. “You knew?”

            “She came over here last night a mess after your kiss,” Skips said. “I think she’s felt this way about you for awhile and when you two kissed…”

            “Oh, man. Yeah she mentioned something like that,” Mordecai shook his head. “I should’ve realized sooner. I’ve been such an idiot.”

            “Well, it’s too late now,” said Skips. “Mordecai…you’ve told me everything…except how you feel about Rigby.”

            “Rigby? She’s lazy, bad at video games, whiny, and…” he blushed just thinking about her now. “She’s been my best friend forever. And I have Margaret. But…”

            Skips just looked at him, and raised an eyebrow.

            “Well…” Mordecai said, crossing his arms. “And as annoying as she can get, I can’t function without her…I _care_ about her. I _worry_ about her. She’s always on my mind. I feel confused.”

            “Just tell me, what _really_ happened when you two kissed?”

            The blue jay felt his stomach knot up. “I didn’t know Rigby felt anything until tonight but…I guess I felt something for her. It’s weird…I’ve always thought I wanted to be with Margaret, you know? But I guess I’ve had these feelings for Rigby that I pushed away for so long…I don’t know.”

            “Mordecai,” said Skips. “I’ve lived for a very long time, and I’ve never seen a friendship as strong as you and Rigby’s. But it’s obvious it goes a lot deeper than just that. Do you…feel the same way that Rigby does about you?”

            Mordecai blushed and looked away. “I…I think I do.”

            “Then you need to tell Rigby that,” said Skips. “Because she’s really hurt, and I’m not used to seeing her like this. It’s freaking me out.”

            “But what about Margaret?” asked Mordecai. “I mean, I finally have her and now…I don’t know what to do.”

            “It’s all up to you,” said Skips, reaching for the doorknob.

            “Wait!” shouted Mordecai. “I need to see Rigby!”

            “She’s going to need some time alone. And Benson is not very happy about this either. You should probably just go back home.”

            “Wait, _Benson_ knows? Oh, man,” he said, in a panic.

            “Mordecai, the fact that you want to see Rigby right now? That might be a good indicator of how you feel about the situation. Just saying. Good night,” and with that, the yeti closed the door behind him, leaving Mordecai alone again.

            He had a lot to think about.


	8. The Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benson is tired of the drama going on between Mordecai and Rigby, so he tries to intervene...but things only get worse as Rigby finds out how Mordecai feels about her. Is their friendship ruined for good?

**Chapter 8**

 

The next morning Mordecai woke up alone. Like usual, he went over to get Rigby up for chore assignment, but he soon realized she wasn’t snuggled up in a pile of laundry on her trampoline-bed like she normally was. And then last night’s events came flashing back and he could feel a headache coming on. It had been a weird past few days.

            Making his way to the bathroom, thoughts raced through the blue jay’s mind. Why hadn’t Rigby come home last night? He knew she was probably upset, but was she okay? He hoped she stayed over at Skips’. That way she’d be safe.

            But what was going to happen now? Mordecai couldn’t think straight, as he got ready for work. Was their friendship ruined forever?

            _I think I might even be in_ love _with you._

            The words echoed through his mind and wouldn’t leave. _Love_. They’d known each other so long, that although neither would admit it to the other, they obviously _loved_ each other. But _‘in love’_ …that was different. He could still see the look of desperation in Rigby’s eyes, the way her little body shivered, the way she had never looked so vulnerable in her life, not even when they were children. In that moment he’d been terrified to say or do the wrong thing. What _could_ he say? He was confused about his feelings. He wanted Margaret, but he also wanted to keep his best friend. But there was a part of him – a part larger than he’d like to admit – that wanted Rigby too. It was different than the way he felt towards Margaret in a way he couldn’t bring himself to explain…

            Making his way downstairs, Mordecai was nervous. If Rigby was there, he’d have no idea what to say to her, and she wouldn’t know what to say to him either. But if she _wasn’t_ there, he’d worry about her. Opening the front door to the wrap around deck, Mordecai noticed Rigby was not there. The moment he opened the door, everyone turned around to stare at him.

            Benson glared at Mordecai for a second, and then turned his attention back to his clipboard. “As you know tonight is our first park open mike night. We’re going to have performers and guests from all over the city, so we have to make sure everything looks perfect. Skips, I’ll need you to set up the stage. Muscle Man and High Five Ghost, pick up the speakers and equipment. When you’re all finished with that, please clean up around the park and just set up the chairs.”

            “Hey! What about Mordecai and Rigby?” complained Muscle Man.

            “Rigby is sick,” glared Benson. “Mordecai and I have to go to my office to sort out some HR issues in the meantime. You’re all dismissed.”

 

*          *          *

 

Rigby woke up that morning in Skips’ house. He had let her sleep on a pile of his own clothes, that she found the most comfortable. She couldn’t help but feel sad that she had been woken up by Skips instead of Mordecai, though. He hadn’t even stayed long enough for her to vent some more – Skips had work to tend to.

            He had left a note for Rigby though: “Benson needs to talk to you about something very important. See him as soon as possible.” Rigby got up and ready, still in a sleepy, sad, haze from the night before…why had she told him she was in _love_ with him? Even if she was, why did she have to say it? Rigby had probably scared him off for good. Her best friend in the world was gone.

            But she needed company in that moment, and even Benson would do. So she got up and made her way to the house, and to Benson’s office.

 

*          *          *

 

“What is going on here between you and Rigby?” Benson sounded half calm, half agitated. He and Mordecai were seated across from each other in his office back at the house, the door left slightly ajar.

            “Well…uh…”

            “Look, I don’t need, or _want_ for that matter, to hear the details. Just tell me what happened.”

            “What do you mean?”

            Benson let out a shaky breath. “Something obviously happened last night between you and Rigby. I have suspicions something happened the night before that, too. I just need to know what happened.”

            “But, that’s personal!” exclaimed Mordecai, breaking out in a nervous sweat. “I promise, it’s nothing bad.”

            “Look, this is just for HR purposes. My workload today is huge, so just do me a favour and make it easier for the both of us. _Tell me what is going on between you and Rigby_.”

            “Fine,” Mordecai sighed. “On Friday night Rigby and I kissed…a few times. Just for practice!”

            “You and Rigby practice _kissing_ on each other?” asked Benson, looking slightly weirded-out.

            “It was just that one time!” said Mordecai, raising his arms in defense. “And then after that, Rigby ran away. But when she came back, we played video games.”

            “I don’t understand your friendship,” said Benson, face-palming.

            “I said it was just that one time!” glared Mordecai.

            Benson sighed. “Just go on.”

 

*          *          *

 

Rigby finally dragged herself all the way to the office, and quietly opened the door, to see Benson and Mordecai talking. One part of her was relieved to see him. Another part fell harder for Mordecai, just by seeing him sitting there. The last part felt sick – were they going to have to resolve this with _Benson_ as a mediator? _Yikes._ As if the situation couldn’t get any worse.

            “Well, yesterday we went to the coffee shop–” Rigby overheard Mordecai say.

            “When you were _supposed_ to be working,” said Benson.

            “Well… _yeah_ , but anyway, I was talking to my girlfriend and I guess Rigby overheard me say that I wanted to get more serious with her. And it hurt her feelings.”

            _“Rigby’s?”_

            “Yeah.”

            Benson wrote something down on a notepad. “Okay, go on.”

            “When we got home we cleaned the gutters, and then played video games. But Rigby was acting all weird.”

            “Weirder than _normal?_ ”

            _Hey!_ thought Rigby.

            “Uh…yeah. So I asked her what was wrong and we kinda argued about it, and then she told me she was in love with me,” Mordecai blushed.

            Rigby felt her heart pounding through her chest. She still couldn’t believe what she’d said.

            Benson let out a sigh and rested his head in his hands. _“And?”_

            “And _what?_ ”

            “And _what_ did you say to Rigby after she _told_ you that?”

            “Uh…” Mordecai sweated. “Nothing. And then she ran away.”

            “You didn’t say _anything_ back to her?”

            “I was in shock!”

            “Fine,” Benson grumbled. “One more thing, and then you can leave. Just tell me, are you and Rigby…you know… _involved_ with each other?”

            “What do you mean?”

            “Do you have feelings for Rigby that you plan to act upon?”

            It was the moment of truth. Rigby held her breath. If Mordecai said yes, she wouldn’t know what that meant for the two of them. Maybe he’d break-up with Margaret and pick her instead. But if he said no, it was over. Not just her chances with him, but their friendship…either way, nothing would ever be the same.

            Meanwhile, Mordecai didn’t know what to say. He did have some feelings for Rigby he was trying hard to hold back. She was so much more than a friend to him – she was his very best friend, his other half, and no matter how difficult she could be at times, he needed her, too. But he had Margaret now. He wasn’t sure what he wanted. And a workplace romance, even if they had known each other for _years_ before getting hired at the park, would not be the best idea. Benson would lose it. So he made his decision.

            _“No,”_ said Mordecai, staring down at his feet regretfully. “I don’t have any feelings for Rigby.” It was a huge lie, but the right thing to do.

            “Fine,” said Rigby, standing crushed in the doorway. “Then just go and be with Margaret forever.” She ran before either of them could see her tears.

            “Rigby, _wait!_ ” shouted Mordecai after Rigby, but before he could chase after her, Benson ran over and slammed the door shut so he couldn’t leave.

            “Oh no, you don’t!” he glared. “I’m getting sick and tired of this! Just let her be upset for awhile.”

            “Benson, I have to talk to her! You don’t understand!”

            “Ugh,” Benson groaned. “Look Mordecai, I don’t care what you do with the rest of your day, just please leave Rigby alone.”

            “You don’t understand, she’s my–”

            “ _Best friend,_ she means the _world_ to you, we get it. But I’m done with all the drama. We have a very important event tonight, so please just to stay out of trouble with Rigby tonight.”

            “Benson, no, I–”

            _“Mordecai!”_ Benson fumed. “I just gave you the day off! All I ask is that you avoid any conflict with Rigby, okay? Go to the arcade, go to the movies, go to the coffee shop, I don’t care, just _stay away from the park._ Now _get out of here!”_

            Even with the entire day off to himself, Mordecai couldn’t think of one thing he’d want to do without Rigby.


	9. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rigby is still heartbroken, and Mordecai is conflicted. What's he going to do about him and Rigby? What's he going to do about Margaret? How can he go out with her still pretending that nothing is going on between him and his best friend...who might just be something more?

**Chapter 9**

 

Rigby had never felt so hurt in her life. She sat all alone on her trampoline, buried under a pile of clothing. Some of them were Mordecai’s, which hurt to think about. She tugged his favourite green hoodie closer to her body, taking in the smell. It reminded her of him, but that hurt too. She was angry with herself for wanting him, but she had to remember that the two of them together would never be a reality.

            But even so – after that kiss…and after what she had thought might have been a hint when Mordecai _raved_ about the best-friends-in-love plot of that lame chick flick, Rigby had thought that just maybe he felt the same way about her. But she’d heard it with her own two ears. He only saw her as a _friend_.

            She fell asleep for a few hours, until she heard a knock on her door.

            “What?” Rigby groaned.

            “It’s Benson. You’ve had enough time to mope. We need to talk now.”

            “Ugh, fine,” she said, rolling off the trampoline and answering the door.

            “Oh god,” said Benson. “When was the last time you showered?”

            Rigby hadn’t showered in a few days. The Mordecai problem made her too _sad_ to shower. She glared at her boss. “What do you want?”

            “We need to talk about the situation with Mordecai.”

            Her eyes widened. “ _With_ Mordecai?”

            “That’s not what I meant. Mordecai isn’t here. I just want to know what’s going on between you two so I can see if we need to have a mediation or–”

            “ _What?_ Benson, it’s just stupid personal stuff,” said Rigby. “We don’t need _medication!_ ”

            “ _Mediation_ , not _medication_ ,” he said, face-palming. “Look, I just need to do this for HR reasons.”

            “We’ve never needed to do this before!”

            “Workplace relationships are a bit more complicated than you and Mordecai arguing with Muscle Man or fighting over who gets to be player one on your stupid game thing!” Benson yelled.

            “Didn’t you listen to Mordecai?” asked Rigby, narrowing her eyes. “He already told you, he doesn’t have feelings for me, so there _is_ no relationship.”

            “It doesn’t matter. I need both sides of the story.”

            “No!” shouted Rigby. “I’m not telling anybody what happened between me and Mordecai, especially not you!”

            “Look,” Benson sighed. “I know this is difficult for everyone involved, but can you just please try to cooperate? We’ll get this done, and then you’re free to do whatever you want. You can even come to tonight’s show if you’d like…after you shower, of course. But I have a lot of paperwork and other things to take care of, so can you please just do what I ask you to for once?”

            “Fine,” Rigby sighed, crossing her arms and looking down. “I’ll do it.”

 

*          *          *

 

With no best friend, his other friends working, and no interest in seeing his girlfriend, Mordecai spent the day alone. If he and Margaret were still cool, he would have gone to the coffee shop – he still could have; as far as she knew he and Rigby were still totally platonic best friends forever. But she was the last person he wanted to see at that moment.

            He went to the mall instead, which he soon realized was really dull when you’re all alone. The arcade was no fun without Rigby either, and he didn’t want to see a movie by himself, especially because the only movie playing when he showed up was that cheesy rom-com from Friday with the best friends who fell in love. Maybe deep down he’d liked that movie so much because it _reminded_ him of Rigby…

            By 8:30, he’d resorted to just driving around town in the golf cart. There was nothing else to do. And then his phone rang.

            “ _Mordecai!_ Where are you?”

            “Rigby?”

            The line was silent. “No, it’s _Margaret._ Your _girlfriend?_ ”

            “Oh! _Margaret_ …hey!”

            “Mordecai, where _are_ you?”

            “What do you mean?” he asked, suddenly feeling anxious.

            “What do you mean, _‘what do you mean’?_ We had dinner plans tonight and you’re already 10 minutes late.” She sounded angry.

            “Oh! Um, right! I was just heading over there now, hahaha, nothing to be worried about!”

            “Why do you sound so weird? Are you still at _home?_ ”

            “No,” he said, nervously. “I’m on my way over right now, promise. I’ve gotta go now, I’m driving, haha safety hazard, bye.” He hung up, and made his way over to the semi-formal restaurant where they’d made plans. In all the craziness of the night before and that morning, Mordecai had completely forgotten about his dinner date plans with Margaret. He didn’t know how to face her or what he’d feel when he did.

 

*          *          *

 

“Come on Rigby, cheer up,” said Skips. Rigby had gotten so bored without Mordecai, that not even TV or video games appealed to her. She wasn’t even hungry. After spending an hour staring mindlessly at the ceiling, she took a shower, got ready for the day and then went outside to see how everything was getting set-up.

            The park’s stage was set up, with tons of chairs and a huge stereo-system. There were lanterns around the venue, with tables and chairs for viewers. People were already starting to show up. The show would begin at 9.

            “Stupid Mordecai,” Rigby glared, sitting next to Skips. She was still pouting.

            “Look Rigby, I understand why you’re so hurt. But just remember, one day this will all be a part of the past. I’m sure you and Mordecai will make up,” said Skips.

            “But we can’t and we won’t. I’ll never cheer up.”

            “Muscle Man brought fireworks.”

            “Really?” asked Rigby, perking up a bit. “How many?”

            “A whole bunch of ‘em. From some friend of his.”

            “Can I help set them up?” the little raccoon begged.

            “No way,” said Skips. “Rigby, every time we let you try to help, something goes wrong.”

            “That’s a lie!” she shouted.

            “I know a lot of people who would disagree.”

            “Please Skips? _Please?_ ”

            “No. But you’re welcome to stay and watch the show.”

            “Never mind then,” said Rigby. “I’m going back inside.”

            Skips sighed. It was weird her this upset; Rigby usually didn’t care about anything this much unless it was to spite somebody else or something seemingly trivial like food or a video game. Or Mordecai.

 

*          *          *

 

When Mordecai finally made it to the restaurant, he found Margaret sitting at a table alone, staring at her watch. If it hadn’t been for last few night’s events, he might have been looking forward to this. If he had known about the date that morning, he would’ve called and cancelled, so he could make up his mind on what to do about the Rigby situation. But it was too late and standing-up Margaret would be a pretty bad thing to do. Then again, kissing your best friend and then lying about having feelings for her when he had a girlfriend was pretty bad too. Mordecai hadn’t been making the best decisions lately.

            “Hey Margaret,” said Mordecai, sitting down across from her. She was wearing a dress he had never seen before. “Sorry I was late. Um, traffic was bad.”

            “Mordecai, are you _okay?_ ” she asked, raising an eyebrow. “You look sort of nervous.”

            “Hahaha…nah. I’m fine,” he smiled, rubbing his arm. He hoped she wasn’t onto him. He couldn’t take any more drama, even if it was partially his own fault.

            “ _So_ …I took into consideration what you said the other day,” Margaret grinned and batted her eyelashes. Just a little while ago, that would have driven him crazy…not tonight.

            “Um…” he swallowed. “Yeah?” Was she talking about his thoughts on that movie? How sweet he’d found two best friends _falling in love?_

            “You know, about getting more _serious?_ ” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

            Oh, _that_ thing he’d said as an attempt to conceal his emerging feels for Rigby. Of course. “Right…” he said.

            “Well,” she blushed. “To be honest, I kinda knew you had a crush on me before we started dating, and it was such a relief when you finally asked me out. So, I think you’re right about us having known each other for long enough to take this further.”

            “You… _do?_ ”

            “Yeah,” she smiled. “Mordecai…I know you live at the park with Rigby…”

            He sucked in his breath, hoping she didn’t notice it.

            “…and that’s cool with me, of course. But I’m actually looking for a new apartment and I was wondering if…”

            “Yeah?” Mordecai smiled nervously. Suddenly, it felt like the room was a thousand degrees.

            “…you wanted to go apartment hunting with me. So that you know, we could take things further and…move in together.” She smiled and looked away. She was almost as nervous as he was, but for a completely different reason.

            Just a little while ago, Mordecai would have never dreamed he’d hear Margaret say that. It was something out of his imagination or wildest fantasies – _Margaret_ , the girl of his _dreams_ for the longest time wanted to move in with him. She wanted to find an apartment with him. That meant things were _definitely_ getting serious.

            But he thought of Rigby. He thought of how immature and irresponsible she was. He thought about her living on her own. Could she handle not having him around as often? She _would_ have the other park employees around…but then he thought of himself living away from _Rigby_. I mean, they’d done it in the past but…he didn’t want to think about a life independent of her, even if it was a life with Margaret.

            She might have been his fantasy girl for a long time, but _Rigby_ was the one he didn’t just want; he _needed_. Life without her would be impossible. The two were basically attached at the hip; they depended and relied on each other. Mordecai and Rigby could function as individuals but felt incomplete without each other. And that was the moment when he finally realized the only girl for him wasn’t the one sitting across from him at that table. It was the one he’d had by his side for what had seemed like an eternity.

            “I think we should break-up.”

            _“What?”_ said Margaret, surprise registering on her face. “Is this about moving in with each other? Mordecai, _you_ were the one who said you wanted to get serious.”

            “I know,” he said, feeling guilty. “And it has nothing to do with that or you. I think you’re great, seriously. But we’re not right for each other.”

            “What’s really going on here?” she asked, eying him suspiciously.

            Mordecai checked the time. It was getting late, and he had to work-up the courage and find the words to make his next move. It was time to get going.

            “I have to leave,” he said, getting out of his seat. “I’m sorry.”

            Mordecai hoped things between him and Rigby weren’t too damaged, because he needed to fix things. This time, he needed to be honest.


	10. Grand Gesture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final instalment of Part 1...I'm not adding a summary, just read it dude.

**Chapter 10**

 

By 11:30, performances at the park were still going on. Solo artists and bands from all over town, most good, some bad, performed while viewers celebrated and sang along. The fireworks were all set up and ready to be lit at the stroke of midnight. Rigby wanted to see the fireworks, but stuck inside the house, where she had opened up a window so she could still make out the bass and some instrumentation of the music, hear the cheering, and hopefully soon see the flash of questionably legal fireworks that Muscle Man got for the event. If Mordecai and her hadn’t had a falling-out, the two of them would be out there partying or even possibly performing if they had felt like it. But that wasn’t the situation, so she stayed inside alone.

 

*       *       *

 

Mordecai spent hours coming up with what he was going to say to Rigby. It needed to be perfect. He’d had to figure out a way to put into words what exactly he was feeling at first, so it had taken awhile. Ultimately, he owed her, and a few others by now, a huge apology. But he also owed her the _truth_. The only difficulty now would be sneaking in and getting her attention.

            The clock was ticking down. It was already 11:40 when he pulled up to the park in the golf cart. Mordecai drove past the crowd into the darkness of the yard, parking the cart in front of the house. He didn’t think anyone noticed at first, and then he heard it.

            _“Mordecai?”_

            Turning around, he saw Benson. His hands were on his hips and as usual, he looked completely unimpressed.

            “Benson, wait–”

            “What are you doing back here?”

            “It’s almost midnight! You can’t kick me out overnight, I live here!”

            “That’s not what I meant. I know this is your home, _I_ let you live here,” he glared. “What are you doing at the concert? Rigby is here. I’ll deal with your drama tomorrow, but tonight is too important of an event to have you two screw it up for me,” he stomped his foot angrily.

            “Look, I just–”

            “Go inside through the back door, and then go straight to your room. I don’t have time for this tonight.”

            “Benson, _please_ just–”

            “Mordecai!” Benson shouted, almost getting drowned out by the crowd. “I expect this kind of behavior from Rigby, but not you. Please just do as I ask, and we can work things out tomorrow.”

            “Where’s Rigby?” Mordecai asked, angrily.

            “Are you _kidding_ me? She doesn’t want to talk to you! _Argh!_ ”

            The stage would be clearing off with the last act in just a few moments. Mordecai saw the perfect opportunity to get her attention. He dashed off through the crowd well aware of how much trouble he’d be in in the morning.

            _“MORDECAI! COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW, OR YOU’RE FIRED!”_ Benson shouted after him, but he didn’t hear a word.

            Running up the stairs of the stage, Mordecai grabbed the microphone from the lead singer of the last band who was giving a long ‘thank you’ speech. Everyone turned their heads to face the stage in surprise.

            “Has anyone here seen Rigby?” asked Mordecai, to a confused crowd. “Rigby, I know you’re mad at me, and I totally understand why, but I have to tell you something. Rigby! _Rigby!_ ”

 

*       *       *

 

Inside the house, Rigby finally snapped her attention back to the stage. The last band had bored her, but when she heard her name being called through the front window, she snapped right back to focus…to see _Mordecai_ on stage.

            _Mordecai._

            He was calling her name. Her heartbeat picked up its pace, and although a voice within her told her to resist the call, she headed outside, slamming the door behind her, and staring straight ahead at centre stage; at her best friend.

            _“Rigby?”_ asked Mordecai into the microphone. He searched around, until he finally spotted Rigby on the steps of the house. She walked forward, and a few people made room for her. Benson was still fuming nearby.

            “Rigby,” said Mordecai, nervousness creeping up in his voice, partially from a bit of stage fright, but mostly from what he was about to say to her in front of hundreds of people, some he personally knew. “I have so much to tell you, but the first thing is just… _sorry_. I’m sorry for everything. These last few days have been crazy and when we kissed I…I _felt_ something. And I know you did too. I shouldn’t have lied about it. I didn’t think it would mean anything, but I guess you weren’t the only one pushing back some unresolved feelings.”

            He looked away, and rubbed his arm. Rigby felt her cheeks turn bright red.

            Mordecai took a breath and then continued. “This morning when Benson asked if I had feelings for you…I lied. I said I didn’t to _protect_ you, but all I ended up doing was _hurt_ you. When I hurt you…well, I was just so angry with myself for what I’d done. I never wanted to hurt your feelings.

            “That other day, when we watched that movie…it was like it brought up feelings for you that I had been holding back. And tonight when I was with Margaret, I finally realized it all. I thought she was the girl I fell for. For the longest time, I thought she was the one. But I was wrong.” He looked down, eyes half shut.

            Rigby held her breath. The crowd was so silent, you could hear a pin drop. Not even _Benson_ said a word. Everyone was held in suspense.

            Mordecai sighed, and felt his cheeks turn bright red.

            “Rigby,” he said. “You’re annoying. You’re irresponsible. You’re lazy, and immature, and sometimes you’re selfish and rude, but…we _need_ each other. I know you think you’re the one relying on me, but I rely on you too. Without you, I would be completely lost. Despite all our problems, _and_ the fact that we’ve been friends forever, well… _you’re_ the one I need. And I mean it when I say that I…I…well, _I love you._ ”

            Rigby felt her heart stop. In front of an entire crowd of people, her best friend who she’d secretly been infatuated with for years finally told her he loved and needed her. It was everything she’d ever wanted.

            And as if on cue, the fireworks sounded. The sky was lit up with colour and flashing lights. The crowd had forgotten about Mordecai and Rigby, and made their way down to the other side of the field where Muscle Man had set up the fireworks. In the distant they could hear the distinct sound of Pops cheering and the crowd’s chants of excitement.

            Mordecai ran off the stage and made his way over to where Rigby was standing, still in shock.

            “You _love_ me?” she asked, in wonderment.

            “Yeah…” said Mordecai, rubbing his arm and blushing. He looked away, but smiled to himself.

            “Dude…” said Rigby. “Today sucked without you. I mean, I had the whole day off and I just spent it missing you.”

            “Me too.”

            The fireworks burst in the sky above. “So…”

            “Rigby,” said Mordecai. “I meant everything I said up there. I really care about you. And I wanna be with you…I don’t know if you want to, but–”

            “Mordecai,” she replied. “I’ve felt this way about you for years. It was easy to ignore how I felt about you when it was just you and I, but as soon as you started dating Margaret, I couldn’t stop it. I just didn’t know what to do or say, because I know I’m such a mess and kind of a jerk, and a slob, and I…it didn’t surprise me you liked other girls. That was the real reason I didn’t date in high school. No one could compare to you.”

            “So…that’s a yes to being together?”

            “Yeah,” blushed Rigby. “Duh.”

            The two stared into each other’s eyes for a moment, blushing happily and looking away nervously. Then, Mordecai finally bent over and kissed Rigby. And this time it felt extra special, because it wasn’t something that needed to be hidden. He could kiss her and be honest with himself. They could both be honest: _she’d_ fallen in love with _her_ best friend. _He’d_ fallen in love with _his_ best friend. They’d fallen in love with each other, and finally it was all out in the open.

            Benson watched the two from the distance, shaking his head.

            “This is going to be _so_ much paperwork.”

            “Aw, just be happy for them, Benson,” smiled Skips.

            “Well, if they think they’re still sharing a room after this, they’re _very_ mistaken.”

            “Come on,” said Skips. “Let’s go watch the fireworks.”

            When Mordecai and Rigby stopped kissing, the two continued just happily staring into each other’s eyes.

            “Oh, and Rigby,” said Mordecai. “Just so you know…I’m in love with you, too.”

            “Dude, I know,” she smiled. “I love you.”

            “What, so you’re just gonna start calling me ‘dude’ again now?” asked Mordecai.

            “Shut up,” said Rigby. “Oh, and as your girlfriend, I better get to be player one.”

            “ _Hmm. Hmm._ No way, _dude._ ”

            “Hey!” said Rigby. “Let me be player one or I’m breaking-up with you!”

            “Like you’d ever break-up with me,” Mordecai grinned. “You just said you loved me, like, 10 seconds ago.”

            “Oh yeah? First one to the couch gets to be player one!”

            “Oh, you’re _on_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's all for Part 1! Thank you to everyone who was so kind as to read my story, comment and give me kudos :-) I hope you enjoyed it, and remember to keep following my stories for Part 2!  
> Part 2 is going to be a lot more complicated than Part 1 to write (and plot-wise), but I can't wait to finally be able to post it! I love writing and I had so much fun with this fanfic.
> 
> -Love you all, and stay tuned for Part 2!  
> xx, CJ

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I hope you found chapter 1 enjoyable on some level. Things start heating up in chapter 2 and then it's non-stop *drama* til the very end (the story is already complete, but I'm posting it in sections).


End file.
